Harry Potter and the Flaming Ring
by A4
Summary: This is a story of Harry's 7th year with one twist. Dumbledore didn't die. Now Harry must search for the Horcruxes with the added weight of relationships, NEWTS, and Quidditch. So in Harry's case, it's never a normal year at Hogwarts.
1. Draco's Choice

Harry Potter and the Flaming Ring

Chapter One: Draco's Choice

**Just so everybody knows, this chapter is actually a prequel to where the story will actually start. This chapter tells of what would happen if Dumbledore lived.**

Snape's eyes were filled with deep loathing and hatred as he raised his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" he shouted.

But at the same time Harry heard another, younger voice shout "No!"

Harry looked as Draco Malfoy leaped in front of Dumbledore and took the blow from the spell right into his chest. In a brief moment Harry saw Draco's usually cold and heartless eyes fill up with terror and sadness. A moment later he fell backwards off the Astronomy tower.

Harry froze in horror and brief amazement. That couldn't have just happened, he thought. Draco Malfoy…dead? Dying to protect a man whom Harry had always thought he had hated? But he was too shocked and appalled to think anymore.

He looked on at all the others who had just witnessed the event. Dumbledore looked amazed and shocked just like Harry. The siblings Amycus and Alecto looked utterly bewildered and confused. The tall Death Eater in the back had an expressionless face. Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf, was looking rather amused, which Harry thought was very odd. But then again, anyone who thought human flesh was appetizing was very odd indeed.

But what frightened Harry the most was Snape's face. Snape still had a face of hatred but now it was matched with one of disgust. He gritted his teeth and shook his head. Then he raised his wand again as if Draco's death was only a minor inconvienence.

But then when Snape was ready to take aim again, Dumbledore was standing up and ready to match him. Dumbledore had his wand out and he was looking very much like his old strong self, though Harry could definitely tell the poison he had drank earlier had sapped some of his strength. But still Harry saw with immense relief, he still had on a determined and ready face.

"So this is where your loyalties lie Severus," Dumbledore then spoke with great force. Harry could tell that he was very angry over Snape's actions and the unnecessary death of a student, even if the student had been planning to kill him.

Snape then shot another angry look at Dumbledore and shouted "THE DARK LORD IS MY MASTER! HE WILL WIN THIS WAR!"

Snape then said more quietly but still full of hatred "And you Dumbledore, you will fall. I may have failed here tonight because of that idiot boy but I will return, mark my words."

Then with one final look of hatred from Snape, he shot from the tower back into the castle followed by the Death Eaters. Except Fenrir Greyback.

Instead Fenrir pulled out his own wand and said "Snape might be too cowardly to take you on Dumbledore. But I am not!" he said with an evil grin.

Dumbledore tried to reason with him. "No Fenrir. I admire your courage greatly but I will not fight you. There is no need for more death this night. Now go catch up with your friends before they leave you behind."

Fenrir just laughed and quickly shot a curse at Dumbledore. Dumbledore easily blocked it with a flick of his wand. Dumbledore then tried to reason with him again but Fenrir started aggressively shooting random curses and hexes at Dumbledore.

"Fight me like a man!" Fenrir shouted. But Dumbledore just kept moving closer towards him and he kept having to back away.

Harry wished the spell that Dumbledore placed on him would unfreeze so he could join in and help. He felt annoyed that Dumbledore felt that Harry needed to be restrained like this. But he was still overwhelmed by Draco's decision to sacrifice himself for Dumbledore's sake. He just couldn't see how it was possible.

As the battle continued, Fenrir was still throwing curses and Dumbledore was blocking them while adding a few of his own spells. Harry actually now saw how dangerously close Fenrir was to the edge of the tower and wondered if Fenrir realized this. If he kept backing up, he would eventually fall off!

Then suddenly Fenrir was on the edge of the tower and panicked. He stopped shooting curses at Dumbledore for a brief moment to look down.

Dumbledore pleaded with him "Fenrir, please. There is still time to back down. Just admit your defeat and-"

But Dumbledore didn't get to finish his sentence when Fenrir roared "YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL DUMBLEDORE? I AM FENRIR GREYBACK, GREATEST WEREWOLF THAT-"

But Harry never got to hear what happened next because at that very moment, Fenrir lost balance and a second later, fell off the tower. Harry could see the terror in the werewolf's eyes and for a brief second felt pity for him.

Dumbledore stood at the edge looking down and shaking his head, sorrowfully for a few moments then walked back over to the spot where Harry still sat, frozen. Dumbledore pointed his wand at the exact spot where Harry was and unfroze him.

Harry immediately took off the Invisibility Cloak and looked at Dumbledore. He didn't know what to say first, he was so shocked from the recent events.

Harry blurted out "Snape… but Malfoy…how could…"

But Dumbledore shushed him and said "Calm down Harry and think clearly." After a few moments Dumbledore said "Now, was it you want to say?"

Harry had a million questions and things to say but started with what he thought was the most obvious. "Shouldn't we hurry? We might still be able to catch Snape?"

Dumbledore shook his head and looked out into the distant sky, as if searching for something. "No Harry, by now Snape and the Death Eaters will be a long way from here. But what bothers me is how Snape turned on me…"

Then Dumbledore muttered quietly to himself "Perhaps, I am too trusting of people."

Harry looked at him and saw that there was great sadness in his face. Harry had never seen Dumbledore like this. It was really an odd moment for Harry so he kept quiet.

Then Dumbledore spoke up. "Well, Harry I'd like you to go wait in my office for me while I go ask Professor Slughorn if perhaps he could cure me from this poison and, ahem, help me tend to the bodies."

Harry stepped into Dumbledore's office a few minutes later. He had passed several members of the Order of the Phoenix who had obviously been fighting the Death Eaters. He stopped only briefly to talk to them until Dumbledore hurried him along.

Harry had noticed that Bill looked like he had gotten seriously hurt. He hoped anything that he would be okay, especially with his wedding in a couple months. He also thought he saw a couple other bodies on the floor, one whom he sincerely hoped was not Neville but by the looks of it he couldn't be sure.

Harry waited in Dumbledore's office for what felt like forever, contemplating what had happened. Harry had always known Draco as his worst rival at school and now he knew that he had actually helped the Death Eaters into the school. What could have happened? What had changed inside him to make him risk his life for the very man he had been plotting to assassinate? Harry would never have guessed Draco to risk his life for anybody, even his girlfriend Pansy Parkinson. Perhaps there was a trace of good and nobility in Draco, Harry thought.

Harry also noticed Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix whom Harry had grown very fond of. He noticed that Fawkes seemed sad tonight and his colors weren't as bright either. Harry shared Fawkes' pain. It had been a very long and treacherous night.

Eventually, Dumbledore stepped into his office and motioned for Harry to take a seat. Harry sat and noticed that Dumbledore looked much healthier than he had.

As if reading his mind, Dumbledore said "I am afraid I might have underestimated Horace's potion skills before. He whipped me up an antidote in the blink of an eye."

Then Dumbledore settled down into his seat and Harry saw he looked much more serious now.

Dumbledore began to speak and Harry noticed a bunch of the portraits opening their eyes and even heard one remark "Bout time you got back Dumbledore."

"First of all, I must apologize for putting you through this Harry. I know you've been through a lot but well, it's never easy to see death. No matter who it is." Dumbledore spoke in his wise voice Harry was so used to hearing.

"I must say, I never expected Severus to turn on me Harry. I feel I have made a grave mistake in trusting him." Dumbledore continued sadly.

"He is a man of lies, Severus is. But what surprises me more, is the fellow student of yours Draco Malfoy. He sacrificed himself for an old, withered man like me. I owe him my life."

Harry could see tears in Dumbledore's eyes as he said this. Harry took this chance to speak up. "I'm sorry Professor. I actually knew him well and…err…he was a good student. Very brave and kind."

Dumbledore smiled at Harry and said "You're not a good liar Harry. But, it doesn't matter. I believe I knew Draco even better than you. I knew he was plotting against me. Right after the poison that your friend Mr. Weasley drank I figured it out. But I never knew Draco was capable of such massive plots. The Vanishing Cabinets…I really never saw it coming."

"Now Harry, don't worry about your friends who helped the Order in the battle. They are all quite fine; except for Bill who I am afraid got bitten by a werewolf. You can visit him later if you like. But first Harry, you must have many questions. What would you wish to know?"

Harry thought and asked what was on top of his mind. "Sir, what are you going to do about Snape? Track him down?"

Dumbledore replied "Ah, no Harry I'm afraid not. He will be back to Voldemort by now. However, I doubt his master will be pleased that he failed to kill me, or any of the Order for that matter. But Snape was always a clever student. The Half-Blood Prince he used to call himself."

Half-Blood Prince, Harry thought. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. The thought made him sick that all year he had been taking advice from Lord Voldemort's right-hand man. He made a mental note to get rid of that book first chance he got.

Dumbledore then asked "Any more questions Harry?"

Harry shook his head. He felt as if he knew enough. At least for now.

Dumbledore then stood up and tried to give a little smile. "Well then, you can go visit your friends in the hospital wing. Don't worry, you won't get any trouble from Filch. I'm sorry to say that once he saw the Death Eaters he hid himself in the broom closet."

Harry nodded and got up to leave. Then he asked "Will there be a funeral sir?"

Dumbledore glanced at Harry and said "Yes, of course Harry. I'll make arrangements to his father in Azkaban to be escorted here. But then, where they decide to bury him is their choice. We will have a ceremony though."

Harry then nodded once more and said "Thanks Professor,"

He walked to the door and it wasn't until his hand was on the doorknob that Dumbledore called "Oh, by the way Harry. The Horcrux we found in the cave was a fake. I'm not sure what this means yet…"

He glanced at Dumbledore who looked very troubled and confused. He waved his good-bye and Dumbledore tried to smile back. Harry then stepped onto the staircase that would lead down from Dumbledore's office. So many things had happened, but really what he wanted more than anything in the world was to see Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

**Okay, so please review and tell me how you liked it. Keep in mind, that this was only the introduction. The real story begins next chapter. And I can assure you, it gets even better.**


	2. The Dursley's Farewell

Chapter Two: The Dursley's Farewell

It was a quiet evening on Number Four, Privet Drive. The family who lived there went by the name Dursley and they were very well respected. Neighbors always spoke highly of them and greatly admired their beautiful, if not a tad overdone, lawn and garden.

However, not many people could deny that every now and then strange things happened around them. It seemed that things got particularly odd during the summer months. One of their neighbors once swore he saw a guest in their house blow up like a balloon and sail away. People were never sure what went on with the Dursley's.

But this summer something had changed in the Dursley's. Even though many people had to admit that they were a bit unfriendly at times, this summer they seemed like some of the most cheerful people you could meet. Mr. Dursley always left and came back from work with a big, fat smile on his face. Mrs. Dursley was always humming a pretty tune while doing her usual gardening. Even their obnoxious son Dudley seemed a lot more cheerful and friendly (although this could have been because his parents recently bought him a used, but still nice car because of his new job.)

But nobody would ever know that all the Dursley's giddy happiness was because of a lonely sixteen year old boy. This boy had actually lived with the Dursley's for almost sixteen years but none of the neighbors ever paid him much attention. Some didn't even know he existed. But this boy was Harry Potter and little did these people know, that he had done things that would change the course of history.

Harry Potter was sitting in his room which was normally messy but today it was clean. This was because in a few days he would be seventeen and off to the Burrow to see Bill and Fleur's wedding. He would never see the Dursley's again and Harry didn't hate the idea.

He smiled as he stared out of his window at a glorious sunset. Only a few more days, he thought. Only a few more and then I can leave for good.

But Harry wasn't just staring out his window to look at the sunset. He had written letters to his friends a few days ago and he was expecting Hedwig to return any time now. He had already received a few letters from Ron, Hermione, and Ginny over the summer and they helped to make his life at the Dursley's more bearable.

It wasn't that Harry didn't like that the Dursley's were treating him a little nicer, offering him two slices of pizza if they ordered it(even though Dudley was still quite content with his five), giving him a couple hours of TV time, and many other countless little things. But Harry thought that these new, nicer Dursley's were a bit obnoxious and at times, rather creepy.

Besides, he knew they weren't being nice to him because they liked him. No, it was because in a few days he would turn seventeen and never see them again. But Harry wasn't annoyed that they were so happy. He was quite happy as well. But nevertheless, it had been a long month.

Harry sighed. It was hard to believe it had only been a month since that night on the Astronomy Tower. Just a month since he had seen both Draco Malfoy and Fenrir Greyback fall from the top of it. Harry often thought about this.

It seemed that every year at Hogwarts for him ended in a horrible death. First Cedric, then his godfather Sirius, now Draco Malfoy, his ex-nemesis. Normally Harry wouldn't have felt sad if he had heard Malfoy had died. But knowing that Malfoy gave his life to save another was troubling and confusing.

Harry then focused his gaze back on the window and saw a snowy white owl swooping out of the sky and Harry immediately opened the window to let her in. Hedwig had a few letters tied to her foot and Harry quickly undid them. Then as Hedwig flew to eat some food in her cage, Harry looked at the letters. There were three of them and Harry expected them to be from their usual senders, Ron Hermione, and Ginny.

Harry opened one of them and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Hey mate, it's me Ron. How are things going at the Dursley's? You said that they were treating you a little better this summer so I hope it isn't going too bad. Hey, guess what I just found out? A wizard by the name of Oswald McGitty is going to be testing a bunch of students like us for our F.U.M.A.s. You know, our Free Use of Magic Applications. So we can apparate and do magic outside of school. Hermione already got hers last spring and it's really getting on my nerves. I mean honestly, who needs to use magic to fold a page in a book to remember it for later? Wish you were here at the Burrow with us Harry, and hopefully you will be soon._

_Your best mate,_

_Ron Weasley._

Harry smiled. He had almost forgotten about getting tested to use magic outside of school. It actually made him feel a little nervous. Then Harry turned his attention to the second letter and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Hi, it's me Ginny. Hope you aren't getting tired of reading my letters yet are you? Things are fine here, as I'm sure Ron has told you. I really can't wait to have you here with us, Fleur is driving me crazy. But then again, when isn't she driving me crazy? I just can't wait till after the wedding because then her and Bill are moving into their own house. Anyways, how are you doing? I miss you a lot and I hope the Dursley's are treating you nice. Or whatever 'nice' is in their book. Oh, I've got to end this letter now. Hermione just set Ron's hair on fire for laughing at her present for you. We haven't forgotten about your birthday you know._

_Love,_

_Ginny._

Ron and Hermione fighting, Harry thought. 'Some things never change'.

But it also made him happy to know that they hadn't forgotten about his birthday. Feeling much better, Harry turned his attention to the final letter.

_Harry,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. This is your headmaster and friend, Albus Dumbledore. It has been a busy month for me Harry. Especially because of the fake Horcrux. I feel I must explain this situation to you now. The Horcrux we found in the cave isn't really a Horcrux. There was a message in this locket that said that the real Horcrux was found and taken by someone with the initials R. A. B. Now I have scanned the library and asked any wizard I know about this mysterious R. A. B. but I have found no luck. _

_Now read this part carefully Harry. Once you turn seventeen you are free to leave the Dursley's for good. I expect that you will go to the Burrow and this is good. You are safe at the Burrow. But I have one request Harry. Please take the Knight Bus to the Burrow. It will make me sleep easier knowing that you have followed my orders and done this. Thank you Harry._

_With best wishes,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts._

Harry looked at Dumbledore's letter with odd confusion. He was glad that Dumbledore was going to let him go to the Burrow, but why take the Knight Bus? Harry shrugged and thought 'Dumbledore always has his reasons.'

But what bothered him more was the Horcrux mystery. Who could have taken Voldemort's real Horcrux from the cave? All that is seemed both Harry and Dumbledore knew was that the person had the initials R.A.B.

The last few days at the Dursley's went by smoothly enough. Harry had sent an owl to make arrangements that the Knight Bus come pick him up the night of his birthday. Then finally, July 31st came and Harry turned seventeen.

Harry was up in his room getting all his loose things together and packing them away in his trunk. Hedwig was hooting softly in her cage and watched him with interest. Harry then grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and left his room for the last time.

Harry began his slow descent down the stairs. He had already told the Dursley's he was leaving and taking a bus to his friend's house. Harry expected that the Knight Bus would be arriving in only a few minutes.

He stepped downstairs and made his way past the living room where he saw all three of the Dursley's sitting in chairs.

"Boy!" Uncle Vernon shouted. "Get in here!"

Harry reluctantly stepped into the living room and looked at Uncle Vernon. "Yeah?" he asked.

Uncle Vernon had a small smile on his face and said "Now I want to make sure that we're all on the same page here? You're really leaving here for good? No funny business?"

Harry nodded and happily said "Don't worry, you'll never hear from me again. You can go back to your normal, muggle lives."

Uncle Vernon then did something unexpected. He stood up and hugged Harry. Harry stood rooted to the spot. His uncle had never hugged him before.

Uncle Vernon then looked at him and said "Well boy, good-bye then. It's a hard, cold world out there. I don't know if it's the same for your sort but…good luck Potter."

Harry stared at his uncle. These were very nice words to be coming from his uncle. Harry looked at the others. Aunt Petunia was just sitting on the couch and looking at her feet. Dudley was still in his pizza boy delivery outfit from work and looked at Harry with a dumb expression on his face.

Harry nodded and said "Thanks Uncle. I'll…err…miss you guys as well."

Uncle Vernon then said with force "All right then boy. Get out of our house and be on your way!"

Harry was shocked to see Uncle Vernon's expression change so quickly but did what he said. He ran over to his trunk and Hedwig's cage and took them. Then he opened the front door and stepped outside into the cool, night air. He shut the door and sat down on the porch waiting for the Knight Bus to come.

It didn't take long. Harry had only been waiting for about a minute when the Knight Bus came zooming out of thin air. Harry immediately jumped up and got his things together. He waited for the doors to open and hoped that it would be Stan Shunpike.

It wasn't. The doors opened and out stepped a grisly old man with huge glasses that made his eyes look huge. Harry also noticed that when he opened his mouth to speak, he was missing about half his teeth.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus sonny," said the old man cheerfully. "My name's Ben Goldstein. Hop aboard!"

The old man named Ben then helped Harry get his trunk onboard and clutching Hedwig's cage found a nice bed and sat down. He remembered about four years back when he first rode the bus for the first time. It was when he had just blown up his Aunt Marge and was on the run from the Ministry.

Ben shouted "All righ' start it up Ern!"

Sure enough the driver whom Harry recognized as Ern, started up the Knight Bus and in a few seconds Harry would be away from Privet Drive forever. Harry took his last look at the house which he had come to know as his home up until the time he was eleven years old. But then a second later, he was zooming away towards his new life and destiny.


End file.
